The Etherion Mage
by luckylucy77
Summary: Lucy wakes up with a strange dream longing at the back of her head. She starts her day with a smile on her face. Reaching the Guild, there is a mission that is specifically asking for her. She and her team goes to Symphonia Island, and onto the Mountain of Stellar Memory. From that moment on, Lucy awakens something deep within her, something that no ones seen in centuries.
1. Chapter 1

Have you Guys ever wondered how the Magic Council got their hands on the ultimate weapon, Etherion?

Even just a tiny bit of suspicion, where and how did Etherion exist?

Etherion all started with a girl, named Elie Vermillion.

And now, Etherion stands in the palms of the hands of her successor, Lucy Vermillion Heartfilia.

**Hey Yo! I'm back!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating "True Meaning of Nakama" I'm just not feeling it anymore.**

**But! I'll make sure that I will finish this fanfiction. Please read, review and favorite this. Love Ya!**

**PS. I'm making these kind of stories since the manga doesnt really shows Lucy's potential. And also, Elie is from the manga/anime Rave Master. Its also my Hiro Mashima. The story is really awesome...so...yeah. I was inspired.**

**Love you guys! You're amazing!**

**^0^**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

**Lucy's Point of View**

I woke up from a strange dream. It was that I was holding or carrying a golden white light by the palm of my hands. It was really weird.

But anyways, I got up from my bed, grabbed clothes from my wardrobe and went into the my bathroom and did my morning routines. I went out of my bathroom, while wearing the clothing that I just randomly grabbed from my wardrobe.

The clothes that I was wearing was a white button-up long sleeved blouse with a black with red lining corset over it. For my lower body, I was wearing a black with red lining skirt that ended over the knee and white knee-high socks with black leather one heeled boots. I looked pretty bad ass.

I stared at myself in the full body mirror. Nodding with a satisfied expression, I grabbed a chair and started to do my hair.

In the end, I made a side braid on the left side of my hair and with the rest of my hair, I let it down and curled the ends a bit. I stared at the mirror, debating whether should I apply makeup or not;however, decided against it, liking my natural look.

"Well then, off to the guild!" I said to myself, grabbing the leather belt that holds my whip and keys.

I left my house with my head held high and with a happy attitude. With habit, I jumped on the ledge of the canal and walked on it. I can hear the men on the boat shouting their usual "Be careful" and the rest. As habit I raised my hand and waved at them, assuring them that I'm safe what so ever.

As I was nearing the guild, I could hear my families ruckus and noise. I grinned and ran towards my family.

I reached the guild and heard the voices of Natsu and Gray with their normal bickering, along with Erza's scolding. I giggled and pushed the doors. As the doors open, I could see the faces of the people that gave me a home and took me in. "Good Morning Everyone!" I screamed so loud that I hurt my throat. I could see the smiling faces of my best friend, Levy McGarden, and Lisanna Strauss. I grinned even more and ran to the table of where some of my friends are staying.

"Good Morning, Lu-chan" Levy says, after seeing me sit. I nodded in acknowledgement and greeted Lisanna. "Morning, Lucy" Lisanna says, with a sly smile on her mouth, pointing at Natsu and Gray. I feel my face flush and I shook my head. My two female friends smirked as they see my flushing face. "Hey, Luce!" I hear two voices say. "Well, then. Speak of the devils" Lisanna say with a sly smirk on her face. Levy choked out a giggle.

I felt two arms on my shoulders, one cold as ice and the other one, hot as fire. "Hey, guys!" Levy says. I glared at them, giving them a face that says 'traitor'. The two just giggled in response. "Yo" Natsu says, with a big toothy grin on his face. "Hey, flame brain. Let go of Luce" I hear Gray told Natsu. Another giggle left the mouths of my female friends.

"Now, I really hate you guys" I told Levy and Lisanna. They shook their heads and stared at Erza as she sits down with us, just beside Lisanna. "Boys, are you fighting?" Erza says, completely oblivious at the fact that the two idiots are REALLY fighting.

I felt the idiots flinch and cower under Erza's glare. The two's usual response was Happy's "Aye!"

I giggled along with my two best friends. Erza was satisfied and relaxed, called out to Mira for her strawberry cheesecake. The two boys relaxed and held me closer to them. "Hey, Lushee, let's go on this job! It's requesting for you" Happy says with the request paper on one hand and a fish on the other hand. I grinned even more, if possible, and nodded at the cat. "Sure! Do you guys wanna come?" I obliged and asked my teammates, in return, the gave a nod as a response. Erza stood up, placing her finished cheesecake on the table. The red head asks for the paper and read. "Sure, wanna go now?" She asks, a weird gleam on her eye after reading the request paper. I nodded and asked for the paper, the redhead gave the said paper to me.

**HELP! MAGES BADLY NEEDED!**

**A DEMON IS DESTROYING OUR TOWN!**

**THE CREATURE IS FROM THE UNDERWORLD, WE NEED LUCY****_ VERMILLION_**** HEARTFILIA TO SEND THE CREATURE BACK TO THE PLACE WHERE IT BELONGS!**

**GO TO SYMPHONIA ISLAND, A GUARD SHALL ASSIST YOU ON GOING TO OUR VILLAGE.**

**REWARD:6,000,000 JEWELS AND ONE PLATINUM GATE KEY. **

**PLEASE! EVERY DAY ONE PERSON DIES IN THE MOUTH OF THE MONSTER!**

I nearly had a heart attack once I finished reading the paper. "Let's meet at the Train Station in one hour, we don't need another person to die just because of a monster" I declared, looking at Erza in the eyes with pure determination within me. The redhead smiled grimly and nodded, staring at the boys, she told them, or ordered them, to pack up things good for one week and inform Mira about the mission. I glanced at Erza, giving her a look, saying, 'I'm gonna pack my things' and left without a notice.

I ran towards my house and saw Virgo already there, closing up the suitcase. I grinned and thank her, closed her gate before the pinkette could say her usual line. I never bothered looking at what Virgo packed for me since I can trust what she packed and brought for me. I got another bag and placed a pocket knife, three boxes of matchsticks and a book that I found. Before I could place the book in the bag, I stared at it. The item was covered in dust so I wiped the dust away instead of blowing on it. The title was 'Etherion'. I arched an eyebrow. However, placed the book into my void bag.

The bag is the kind of bag that has an unlimited space and when you think of the item you want to get, it would just go to your hand.

^_^ ^_^ *.* ^_^ *.*^_^*.*^_^*.*^_^*.*^_^*.*^_^*.*^_^*.*^_^*.*^_^*.*^_^

An hour has passed and I am now sitting down on the bench, waiting for Natsu Dragneel to arrive. I rolled my eyes and said, "I think that we should just leave Natsu and go now" I said, stood up and bought a ticket for Erza, Gray and I until I heard a scream, "Wait! Lucy!" Natsu runs towards us with Happy on his tail. "Well, his timing is impeccable. Lucy, let him pay for his ticket to Hargeon, and onto that all of us shall pay for our own ticket to Symphonia" Erza says as she points at the ticket counter, ordering Natsu to buy his own ticket. I nodded and got onto the train as soon as it arrived. I motioned the team to get on board and the followed. Erza led us to a seat and I sat in front of her, with Gray and Natsu beside me.

Just before the train could leave, Wendy barges in with Carla carrying her by the waist. "Wendy! Why are you here!" Gray said out of shock and concern, since the blue haired child just came from a mission with The Thunder God Tribe and was resting in the infirmary. "I wanted to help you guys, since the mission is kinda difficult" the girl said nervously. Erza grinned, "Well, they do say 'The more the merrier!' don't they?" and sat down with Wendy beside her. I felt myself nod. "Wendy...(barf)...could...you...(barf and barf)...cast...(barf)...troia...on me?" Natsu says from the window. Wendy obliged and healed the man with no hesitation on her face or actions what so ever.

Natsu, now fully healed, stands up and sits beside me and, with a serious face, asked, "So, after this. Whats the plan from then?" Gray nods and said, "The request paper says that there would be men guarding the area, so he, or she, could lead us to the town and to their leader" Erza nodded at his plan and added, "From then on, we should also ask him how are we going to defeat the monster...but since Lucy is requested, maybe she's the weakness of the monster since the creature came from the underworld, and Lucy calls out spirits from the spirit world" this time I was the one who nodded at this. "C-could I see the paper?" Wendy says with a flushed face. I giggled and gave the paper to the youngest dragon slayer.

After reading, the child gave the paper to Erza and said, "The monsters name is Endless. It's really old right now, so the demons strength decreased. How I knew about this is because of a book that I've read before. The book was a legend that talks about the story of how Earth Land was ALMOST destroyed by a creature named Endless" Wendy says. All of us stared at her, completely amazed by how a thirteen year old could know about this. "Hey, Wendy. Could you explain how they destroyed Endless?" Erza asks. The little girl grinned and nodded, "There was a couple that destroyed the creature, The man used a sword that his best friend forged and was close to dying when he did it" Erza smiled in triumph, knowing that the creature died be the hands of a knight, that is, until Wendy said, "But the man was not the one who killed Endless, it was a woman" Wendy continued, completely unaware of Erza's disappointment, "The woman has two names, Risha Valentine and Elie Vermillion" Wendy stopped when she heard our gasps of surprise, she stared at us and gave a look as if saying 'My reaction exactly' and yet, continued.

"Elie was the woman who destroyed Endless, but she was not able to destroy the creatures remains because she was crying" Wendy stopped and shed a tear, feeling sad herself, "She never finished the creature because...her lover, the knight, Haru Glory, was trapped in Endless and forced her to destroy him and the creature together" and she ended there, crying in Erza's arms, like the kid she is. I stiffened and forced myself not to cry. _I will not cry._ I say to myself over and over again.

With pure determination in my eyes, I say, "Well. We're going to be the ones who'll destroy the creature, right guys?" I saw my teammates nod and grinned at my energy. **"We are now approaching Hargeon. Please grab your things and we will be arriving shortly"** the announcer said. **  
**

We all grinned and grabbed our things and got off the train as soon as we arrived. "Well, we are here. Lets go to the docks and ride a ship, the ride should be about two to three days tops" Erza say, walking ahead of us. "However, before that...lets eat, I'm starving" Natsu and Gray say at the same time. The girls and I giggled and nodded. _But we should do this fast._ My brain says. "OK guys, but lets hurry, maybe there are ships going to Symphonia today, and I hate being tardy" Erza say with a glare on her face which is focused on Natsu and Gray. The two just ignored her glare and continued bickering like idiots. _  
_

* * *

**HEY GUYS! LUCKYLUCY77 HERE! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING True Meaning Of Nakama ANYMORE, I'M JUST NOT FEELING IT. ANYWAYS, THIS STORY 'BOUT ENDLESS IS FROM THE MANGA/ANIME RAVE MASTER. **

**LOVE YOU GUYS! READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
